Once in a lifetime
by Anri015
Summary: Their Saniwa had finally woken, she seemed the same but different...
1. Prologue: Who and where

_'So tired... ugh, everything hurts...'_

"Aruji-sama? -This Konnosuke is here for your needs... ... ... Just tell us Konnosuke..."

_'What... who is... Konnosuke..?'_

_'...This is not good... everything hurts... what happened to me? Last thing I remember... was the big lake outside. I was on a bus, on the way to my visit my little brother...'_

As I opened my eyes, I see a wooden ceiling and alot of cute looking stuffed toys surrounding me.

"Aruji-sama!" all seven similar looking midget stuffed toy foxes, their voices are kinda cute too.

"... What happened? Where am I?... And uhm... what are you?" I asked them looking around.

"A-Aruji-sama, could it be... you can't remember us anymore? This... this is all Konnosuke's fault! ...If Konnosuke have had arrived and transported the swords sooner... Aruji-sama wouldn't need to be in this accident..." said by one of the cute stuffed toy.

"... I... I'm confused with all of these... last thing I remember is a beautiful scenery of a lake..." There was a low knock on the door,

"-Konnosuke, any news on Aruji?" asked by someone outside.

'Eh? There's someone outside?' I turned to the sliding door by the far left side of my futon.

"... It's been a week... most of us are waiting here outside after finishing our chores... I wonder if Aruji's okay..." someone said in a low voice.

One of the Konnosukes walked outside, while the others put their paws on me and checked my physical condition. Some parts of my limbs hurt, but that feeling of exhaustion and having all bones broken when I woke up suddenly vanished but its still very uncomfortable.

"Aruji-sama, although you've woken and feeling a bit uncomfortable right now, it'll be alright after a few more days, us Konnosukes will take care of your health plus with the help of Yagen Toushirou." one of Konnosukes explained, and beamed a smile at me, tsk that's cute!

"Thanks... uh... Hey... Can you explain this situation first? What happened to me? Where is this? Who are you? and why are you people calling me Aruji?" As far as my enthusiam for fluffy stuffed toys, I have to break this question mark on my mind and ask them the primary details first. Its sad to see these cute creaturesdroop their ears, I couldn't help but ruffle their fur, until I saw my bandaged arms some parts not covered has patches of bruises,

_'Gosh, the heck I've been through?'_

"Aruji-sama was worried for the other swords when they've encountered something unknown and hurried them to retreat, but the portal collapsed for some unknown reason, Aruji-sama used her powers to restore it and personally escort all stranded swords..." one konnosuke beside me said while applying medicine on my bruises

_'Wha... this is so different to what I've last seen! ... Then... where am I? and what are these swords...'_

"This place is the citadel, Aruji-sama's, Konnosuke and the swords home. This room is Aruji-sama's personal room." another Konnosuke continued,

_'... this is a neat room... again with the swords... why do it seem like they spoke as if the swords have lives...'_

"And us helpers, are called Konnosuke, we help Aruji-sama in everything we can... we also love aburaage..." another Konnosuke continued and flushed at the end of his sentence,

_'That is so cute...'_

"Aruji-sama is called Aruji-sama because she is the esteemed person to create the peace in the citadel, without Aruji-sama's power, the future would be distorted and the swords wouldn't be able to get their 'life'. This is all thanks to Aruji-sama" yet another Konnosuke explained and bowed to me. This is so much information I had to take... since when did I become such an esteemed person?

"-A-Aruji-sama! Mikazuki Munechika-dono and Kogitsunemaru-dono f-finally woken up!" The Konnosuke who went outside earlier came back and pitched up the good news,

_'..?'_ I tilted my head in confusion,

"This is a relief Aruji-sama, they are ones who are the most damaged in the last mission, they almost reached the fatal level... and you've been anxiously waiting for them to get fixed before you suddenly collapsed..." one of the Konnosukes explained with a guilty expression.

"... Aruji-sama... the swords insist on meeting you, should I let them in?"

"I... I'm not sure... I mean... I might not be the Aruji you knew... I have no idea of what you've just said to me... the swords... I don't know... I don't remember anything about the citadel... or swords or Konnosuke... I'm sorry..."

I tried to express what I really felt as guilt washed over me.

"It is alright Aruji-sama, the swords loved you dearly, they would understand these... confusion. Konnosuke does not blame Aruji-sama for not remembering, Konnosuke feels really guilty for not remembering because it is partly Konnosuke's fault."

"Then I guess it is alright... I did want to know these swords..." As I said the last words, the door suddenly slides in and alot of men came in,

"Aruji!" of different voices have been heard, they were so many that the room got so crowded, they've got pained expression upon seeing the state I'm in.

One of the Konnosuke explained the my 'condition' to them as they looked serious and some of them teary eyed. Somehow these feelings are like a contagious disease that I suddenly felt sad and guilty as I looked at them.

"... then... Aruji-sama don't remember us anymore?" said by one of the kids holding a tiger, he looked like, his tears would fall any second now...

"... I'm sorry..." I couldn't help but uttered, most of the kids cried as they've kneeled beside my futon,

"... I'm really sorry... When I woke up... the last thing I remember is the scenery of a lake... So... It would nice if we would have an introduction with each other sometimes, I would really want to know you people..." I explained carefully and managed to give them a small smile, which I'm not sure if I hurt them more or eased their pain a bit. How do I cope with this amnesia? Thankfully I had not forgotten my name.

* * *

A/N: So... I've been getting addicted to Touken Ranbu recently... but sadly couldn't play the game... and I'm dying to try it :'(

This fic might be a OOC as I don't know other angle of their personality because the anime us just too short! Even if there's not much story on it, exploring their personalities there is fun but cliffy, cause some of them doesn't really have much exposure xD

Anyway, I hope you'll like this series I'm starting! Apologies for the grammar or spelling errors, if you reached this! Of course, review are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: Sword's concern

Two tall figures walked out of the citadel's medical room, these are the two heavily injured swords who took alot of time to recover. Namely, Mikazuki Munechika and Kogitsunemaru.

Kogitsunemaru is the captain in that last mission and he felt very much responsible for all that happened. He paused and looked onto the scenery of the big tree, thoughts floating about.

"Kogitsunemaru, are you not going visit our aruji?" asked by an easy-going blue clothed fellow rather a bit worried. Waking up the fox on his daydream, he was about to say something but stopped, as he sees a little fox, who seems to be looking for them.

"..." Kogitsunemaru looked away, he did not understand these weird feelings of embarassment, he thought that maybe this is the feeling he would have when he sees their master, but it seems like, even if its not their master, he is still deeply ashamed and guilty over the failed mission,

"Konnosuke," greeted by Mikazuki,

"It is good that Mikazuki-dono and Kogitsunemaru-dono are now fully recovered. Aruji-sama has finally woken up and wanted to meet you," Konnosuke explained as he paused and looked a bit conflicted as he continued to explain,

"... on our way there, I must explain to you first the condition of Aruji-sama. Aruji-sama... right now, might not also remember you..."

The two swords looked as if a lightning has strucked them, since they were unconscious before she even arrive, they did not know the extent of the saniwa's sacrifice when she went to rescue them,

Konnosuke is still sad about this news but continued his explanation as he lead the two swords to the saniwa's room,

"... Aruji-sama also sustained alot of physical damage. But the most important part is to help her remember some of her memories. Konnosuke is very worried about Aruji-sama's memory loss... Aruji-sama seemed like a completely different person," The fox continued to explained but whispered the latter part, although Kogitsunemaru heard it, he could not explain this feeling of uneasiness and nervousness. Some part of him did not believe in the little fox's words yet the half part of him believed and he was scared that they could not get her back.

"Also..? Had she not remember anyone?" Mikazuki asked in a solemn tone, he could not even laugh with seriousness of this news.

"Aruji-sama did not know anyone, even us Konnosuke, Aruji-sama seemed to forgot that she is also a Saniwa, the swords and even this place,"

"... then... can Nushi-sama still recover?" The quiet fox finally said something. He is deeply concerned about this condition, he once heard of such condition when the tantous are talking about it in passing,

"Us Konnosuke and Yagen Toushirou are unsure whether Aruji-sama could recover fully, partially or completely forget the past and start over as she is right now," Konnosuke explained with furrowed brows as he remember the outcome of their diagnosis.

"The Aruji-sama before is deeply afraid of the Government of Time even though they are the one who sent Aruji-sama here. So, we Konnosuke suggest that we help Aruji-sama to recover as soon as possible before the Government replaces her when the time comes," He continued his explanation in small voice as he stopped in front of saniwa's quarters.

"... the others already met her earlier," he reminded them as he left the two in front of the door, as he looked for the other swords to discuss things about their current saniwa,

...

... ...

... ... ...

The two tall figures looked at each other, conflicted on which one of them should open the door. As they continued their staring contest, they heard a harsh series of cough inside the room. As if they were injected chicken blood, the two even get ahead of each other to open the door,

What appeared before them is a frail-looking girl covered in bandages like a mummy as some Konnosukes helped her ease abit of the coughing by patting her back with their fluffy paws

"...N-Nushi-sama..!"

"...Aruji,"

The two uttered in small voice as Yagen and the said saniwa turned to them,

"Oh, hello-" The woman uttered in between low coughs. The two hurriedly kneeled beside her futon and help her ease the coughing,

The woman on the other hand is feeling a bit faint, the coughs just started but every hard cough left a bitter and rusty aftertaste,

'Have I been this weak before..?' she wondered,

"The two of you must've been Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru, how are you feeling? I heard the two of you are almost fatally wounded," She asked as she concernedly looked at them from head to toe as if looking for wounds,

"Nushi-sama... don't worry about us... this... this is all my fault... if I had invest more time in figuring out their plans, you... you wouldn't be in this state," The quiet fox from earlier burst out in tears as he saw the damage dealt on their beloved master. The master they took care of dearly, looked so fragile at this moment, that a simple gust of wind would without a doubt take her down,

"Aruji... you do not need to worry about us... but you... you are our saniwa, we are eternally grateful that you've bestowed us a new life, but... you have to take yourself as the first priority..." Mikazuki looked at her with concern eyes as he traced the wounds and bruises that still had not been covered up,

As Yagen seen this exchange, he hurriedly signaled the Konnosukes to leave the three alone to talk, he brought his medical box near the two and left with the small foxes, closing the door.

Although the saniwa loved all of her swords, the love she had for the crane and the two Sanjou swords could not be hide even in the eyes of the Tantous.

"...You must've heard of my condition," she said in a low voice.

She really wondered why her body is so weak, so weak that a light stretch or cough seemed to take a life of her. At first, she felt like she's gradually recovering because the pain from when she first woke up are now all gone, but to her surprise it escalated to another kind of physical pain, its like an internal bleeding if she described it.

"It's okay, Nushi-sama... You'll get well, and we will try to help you restore your memories!" Kogitsunemaru wiped those beady tears threatening to fall, and determinedly looked at their beloved master,

She only smiled in response, to be honest she didn't know if she really did forget things or they've had mistaken her for someone... but they seemed as though she's really living here, observing their reactions, she had never felt this so much people caring for her, that she's afraid all of these are just a dream,


	3. Chapter 2: Bad surprise

I had not forgotten the expression of these two people when they saw me, I really want to know how do I look right now, have I been injured to the point of disfiguration?

Currently, these two grown up men are sleeping. I don't know when did I lose consciousness but when I woke up, its already dark and these two men are curled up beside me,

They've had such handsome features like the others, too ethereal... hardly what a human should look.

I assumed they are both very close to me before? The fox looking guy, must've been the one named Kogitsunemaru, he seemed so concerned for me that he even cried, my heart felt as if someone pulled something inside, even when the other guy, I guess he's the one called Mikazuki, expressed his concern to me... their expressions burned in my mind as my heart felt painful,

I tried to move a bit as they slept soundly, Kogitsunemaru on my left and Mikazuki on my right, they're like a child... looked so innocent. Especially Kogitsunemaru, he really looked so much like his name with his tears dried up on his face.

As I cant move too much because of bruises I scanned the room looking for a mirror, I heard the door opened and a white haired guy followed by a hooded guy brought a tray of food to my room. At first, the white haired guy beamed a smile as soon as the door opened, but when he saw me, he almost dropped the tray on his hands even the other guy had the same reaction.

"... Yukiko... w-what happened? I... had not came back more than a week from a mission... what happened to you? No one told me anything... what... " he looked intently at bandages then shifted his gaze to the two beside her and hurriedly set aside the tray, kneeled on the foot of her futon, tried to reach for her,

'Eh? Y-Yukiko..? But... my name is Yuriko... I'm pretty sure I hadn't forgotten my name...'

"Aruji... I was with Tsurumaru and the other Date swords, I had also not came back for more than a week... what happened..?" he asked as he tighten his grip on the tray.

'Had the citadel been attacked while we are away?' the hooded guy thought, as he walked near her futon and set the trays aside. The two swords are still in their sleep but started to stir,

"... I... I-I..." Everything's so sudden, I raised my bruised arms in a defense stance on reflex.

Just when his hand almost reached me, someone knocked on the door, and he halted, and looked at me with pained expression. Now it feels like I'm getting filled with guilt...

"Aruji-sama! Tsurumaru Kuninaga-dono! Please let Konnosuke explain first!" hurriedly said ran into the scene, these woke up the two sleeping swords,

"Aruji, uh... I've heard from Konnosuke..." another voice sounded in the direction of the door, there is a guy with an eyepatch holding a tray of food too,

Kogitsunemaru bolted up from his sleep, he looked at me and Tsurumaru,

"Nushi-sama! Did it hurt somewhere?" He looked at me and search for any discomfort, he then looked at the people around,

"Tsuru-san helped preparing meals and excitedly runs off here to deliver them, he didn't know you are... unwell, please understand Aruji... ... ... he didn't mean any harm," Shoukudaikiri set aside the tray he's holding and hurriedly explained the situation as he trailed off in the latter part. I didn't know what to say, I didn't mean to hurt their feelings, I could tell from his eyes that he was hurt by that action, what more of Tsurumaru...

Mikazuki looked the scene and he too felt conflicted, he also knew how close Tsurumaru and their master is, wondering if she would also give them that kind of scared gaze.

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga-dono, Aruji-sama at the moment, needed help in remembering... things. She might also not know who you are..." Konnosuke explained as he looked as their stunned master struggled to savalge the situation,

"...J-Just... what happened when I was away?" Tsurumaru's frown deepened as he asked in a low voice, he still couldn't believe what just happened. Their beloved master who was such an interesting person was suddenly like this? She looked scared just like those people he had killed before, it left a painful feeling in his chest,

He remembered her saying she would give him a reward after he came back from his mission. He was really looking forward to it... but now... was this the surprise reward? If it is... then this is a pretty bad joke to have as a reward...

"Yukiko... you... you really don't remember me? Or any of us?" He asked in a cracked voice. Among all swords, he was the only one daring to call their Saniwa by her given name,

"... I... really don't... I'm sorry... ... uhm... Was 'Yukiko' really is my name?" She met his eyes as she asked this, then shifted to Konnosuke,

"Ah, yes Aruji-sama," Konnosuke replied as he strutted near her. She frowned as she tried to recall if the name Yukiko is familiar to her, but to no avail, only Yuriko had the significance in her mind,

"A-Ah, let's continue this for later, Aruji needed to replenish her health and eat," The eye-patched guy clapped his hand a bit to gather their attention and ease the atmosphere. The swords just looked at each other as Tsurumaru left. Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru excused themselves as well, as to let their master eat peacefully,


	4. Chapter 3: Worry

"Aruji, might not remember but this one is called Shoukudaikiri," the eye-patched guy said in a passing while preparing the small table to put the food they've brought,

"And this guy is called, Yamanbagiri," He continued, as he lightly signalled to the direction of the hooded guy,

"... Thanks," she nodded in response to their introduction and gave a small bow as a thanks to saving her from the situation earlier.

She looked at the table being filled with food, looking at dishes, she remembered being allergic to some of it,

"Shoukudaikiri-san... uhm, why was there so much seafood?" she asked in a low voice as she tried to breathe normally, just the smell of seafood is making her nauseous,

"Eh? Wasn't these dishes your favorite, Aruji?" He stopped and looked at their master, even with the bandages they could still see her expression. Yamanbagiri frowned as he looked at their master going green as she stared at the dishes served before her,

"Aruji, are you alright?" he asked as he tried to tap their master on the shoulder. The said master holds Konnosuke who was beside her, tightly.

"Aruji-sama?" Konnosuke probed as he checked on her,

"E-Excuse me..." She let go of Konnosuke and tried to stand up despite the pain all over her body. Hurriedly, she ran outside as Shoukudaikiri and Yamanbagiri followed her... and for the first time... She finally saw the world outside her room...

Her nausea lessen as she was being filled with anxiety,

"... W-Where am I...?" She asked as looked as if the world has fallen apart,

"This isn't here... where was Yuuichi... where am I? this wasn't the same..." She whispered, beads of tears are already forming in her eyes as she frantically looked around the big space before her. The two swords who followed after her looked at each other worriedly.

"Yuuichi? Are you here too?" she said as she mumbled to herself, her tears already falling. Konnosuke is already pretty worried for her, as some of her bandages became undone, he approached the two stunned swords,

"Shoukudaikiri Mitsutada-dono, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-dono! Please look out for Aruji-sama, I will bring the other Konnosukes and Yagen Toushirou-dono," the two nodded as Konnosuke runs off quickly,

"*cough* A-Aruji..." Shoukudaikiri tried to call her, she just looked at him and frowned,

"Do you know where am I?" She approached them and asked. She looked very pitiful, her bandages falling off, the bruises and other wounds are opening up again as she looked at them at a lost, her eyes filled with sorrow and tears, as Shoukudaikiri could not answer her question. She looked away from them and walked off to the open field of the citadel, the two swords could only follow,

She kept on calling for the name Yuuichi, looking for him in the whole place,

"... Yuuichi... please answer... Ane-san is here... Don't go with them, okay?" She called and called as she walked around in different places, the two swords could only learn one thing, other than she could not recognize the fields and other places of the citadel, she was also looking for her supposedly 'little brother'.

At times, the two swords could not help but want to pull her and just let her rest. She looked very tired and some of her wounds are bleeding, but every time one of them approached, they could not say anything, she seemed very desperate that they could just not opposed her will to look for her 'little brother'. Thankfully, they hadn't seen other swords yet,

As if hearing the two swords' relief, they've unknowingly encountered the Samonji brothers. As the trio of brothers saw the two swords tailing someone, they saw some bandages sweeping the earth and saw the back of a woman who seemed to be looking for someone,

"Is that Aruji? She was hurt?" the youngest brother asked as he stared deeply to confirm, his two older brothers followed the direction he was looking, as they saw the two swords followed the woman. The brothers hadn't seen their master for almost a month as they were deployed to an expedition, before Kogitsunemaru's team returned,

"Aruji's wounds seemed very serious, what were they doing here?" the second brother replied in wonder as they observed, he wanted to call out to them, but the woman looked at their direction first, she looked relieved as she hurriedly rushed to them and throw her arms at the youngest brother.

"Osayo..." The second brother looked at their master hugging their little brother tightly,

"Aruji?" The eldest brother probed as he looked in question to her. Her current state really surprised them,

The swords who tailed her, finally saw the other swords.

"Kousetsu, Souza..." The two swords looked surprised but acknowledge them with a nod as they turn back their eyes to their master who, with trembling arms hugged Sayo tightly as if her life depended on it,

"... Yuuichi... Yuuichi, Ane-san finally found you... We'll never be separated again..."

"Ane-san is sorry... Ane-san is sorry..."

She cried in relief as she kept saying things the swords could not understand. Sayo is very uncomfortable with the sudden hug but could not break free, he did not dare to either. Their master looked very sad as she was crying and saying sorry, he felt very uncomfortable with the tugging feeling inside his chest, seeing her like this brought so much different feelings to Sayo that he got teary eyed,

"Osayo..." The two older brothers looked at their little brother trying to suppress his emotion, they figured he must've been affected by their master's sorrow,

"More importantly, shouldn't Aruji be resting?" Souza turned to the two swords and asked,

"I did not know she had sustained this much damage, what has happened?" Kousetsu asked as he observed the wounds and bruises on their master, she had arms tightly wrapped around Sayo, the wounds and bruises there might get worse,

"We'll explain it later but right now... if this kept on going Aruji's wounds would get worse" Shoukudaikiri explained as he didn't know how to interrupt their master on her 'reunion' with 'her brother'. Fortunately, Sayo could adapt to the situation and pretended to be the brother and patted their master's head. as she cried and eased the tight grip.

As Sayo kept on patting her head, she eventually calmed down and fell asleep. The youngest brother could finally break free, Shoukudaikiri caught their master before she stumbled on the ground as Sayo could not carry her all by himself.

"A-Aruji-sama... haa... we finally... haa found you..." one of the Konnosuke hurriedly ran to them as the other swords rushed to sign Konnosuke with a silence.

"..."

Konnosuke and Yagen finally arrived, exerting much of their stamina as they frantically search for their master.

"I will bring Aruji to her room... I think she did not like seafoods... she looked sick when she saw the food, I will prepare a light meal later, she hasn't eaten much since the last time she woke up." Shoukudaikiri said as he carried their master and walk off, followed by Yamanbagiri, Yagen and the Konnosukes, the Samonji brothers did not want to bother their master since she would be resting, they did not join but goes on to their own work.


End file.
